


Kiss Who?!

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [22]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Author loves baseball, Author would die for their team, Baseball Player Eren, If you can figure it out I'll owe you one, Kiss cam, Kisses, M/M, Modeled after a real MLB team, Playful Blackmail, Reporter Levi, Writing request, anon request, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Sports Reporter Levi Ackerman loves baseball and everything about it. When his home team gets a new outfielder with an outrageous batting average he proves his use to the team. It's the start of the season and Levi is impressed to see how the new kid is doing. He far surpasses his expectations on the field and off. After saving him from being hit by a fly ball, Eren leaves him breathless and then makes sure to ask something of Levi: If he doesn't kiss him he won't throw the ball to home and win the game. Levi refuses to let his team lose and when he sees his face on the stadium kiss cam? He knows his fate is sealed.





	Kiss Who?!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome! So, I'm dying because I loved this request so much. I could have gone on for ages with this prompt. I love baseball so much that I'm sure I could bleed my team's colors. Bonus points to anyone who knows what team this is without googling the real incident of the late slide and broken leg. Anyone who knows me knows what team it is xD I'm a whore for baseball y'all. Anyhow, thank you so much Anon for this. I had a blast! I hope you guys enjoy some playful blackmail.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

One of Levi Ackerman's favorite things came with spring and that was America's favorite pastime: baseball. Nothing quite let him have some spirit and take out some anger like watching a live baseball game. Yelling at the umpire was just part of baseball and it was one of the things he loved along with the hotdogs, overpriced beer, and seats wherever he wanted. Stars be thanked for whoever made the first pair of those tight baseball pants that added just the right amount of padding for slides. Being gay and watching baseball was such a tease. Almost all of the players were physically fit and gorgeous running around on the diamond that made Levi drool on himself. Unfortunately there was one downside of being at the baseball game; working.

As a member of the press Levi had his season ticket that allowed him his same seats every game or he could sit in the press box. Honestly, he hated sitting with those pretentious pricks who didn't even enjoy a good game so for the day he opted right behind third base. He'd already been going for over two years and he was a face the team rather well as he interviewed them after each win or loss. After a trade, Eren Jaeger was a new outfielder with a batting average that blew his mind. He was greatly welcomed to the home team with open arms. With a loss ratio that made each fan cry themselves to sleep at night, Eren was definitely welcomed in hopes of turning things around. The fans filling the stadium were accredited to being the best fans in baseball and it showed due to their undying loyalty to a team whose management skills were practically abysmal and whose players seemed to be made of glass and on the DL each week. It was a struggle this year but all hopes had turned to turquoise eyes and shaggy cinnamon hair in the number 6 jersey.

The game had started and Levi had kept his attention on the field as the rivalry taking place on the diamond was one any follower of the team was aware had budded. It had started out with a great pitcher for the home team and each strike made even Levi's chest flutter. So far so good. By the top of the fourth inning Levi was scribbling away on his notepad after a rather boggling series of events. A late slide from the visiting team resulted in a broken leg for one baseman and it was clear that home team wasn't forgiving anyone soon after that game. A late slide had huge potential for damage and it seemed revenge was taking place in the current game. A pitcher came dangerously close to hitting that very player with a pitch who'd been responsible for his teammate's broken leg. It had been a warning everyone saw. There was no way Levi wasn't reporting that one. It caused quite a stir on the field and resulted in pulling the pitcher from the game.

So far the game was shaping up to be one he'd not exactly seen coming. The sixth inning was one that made Levi's head spin. Everything had happened so quickly and showcased the talent that had been brought to the team. Once Eren Jaeger had stepped into the batting box all things once again changed. Hitting a shot out of the park with bases loaded provided a grand slam that brought the stadium to life with roars for the team. Even Levi found himself getting pumped at the sight. It was for certain that Eren had been a good addition to the team. What wasn't certain, however, was why he kept catching this kid's eye. Maybe he was seeing things but at his cheer he saw the kid turn and flash him a brilliant smile. True enough he was close enough that the players could hear him but he didn't expect that.

At the top of the list of things he didn't expect was the seventh inning stretch to bring with it absolute fear. Batting for the visiting team was a powerhouse hitter that made Levi's life flash before his eyes. Major league baseball stars could hit pitches that had been thrown at over 90 miles an hour and manage to break bones if it hit someone. Levi felt the brush with that danger when the ball was hit to the stands and inches away from colliding into his chest. Fear had managed to paralyze him but something else took his breath as he gasped.

Jumping and half climbing into the stands was the gorgeous new outfielder who caught the fly immediately and grinned towards Levi "Sorry to leave ya breathless, Gorgeous, be back later." Levi's chest constricted as he'd finally got a look at the new player. His tanned skin was in drastic contrast to his own porcelain skin now turned pink in both embarrassment and sunburn. Eren Jaeger's eyes were enchanting with the perfect amount of green and blue to created a stunning turquoise. Even that voice and his flirtation had Levi's mind a whirl. He wished he could have said it was over after that but it seemed to have only begun. During the game he'd catch glimpses of Eren smiling up at him and laughing. God he hated how aesthetically pleasing Eren was with that radiant smile and those shimmering eyes.

What topped it all off was the bottom of the ninth, bases loaded, and the score was with the home team ahead only by two runs. Levi, like many others, were on the edge of their seats. It had been a nail biting game and he was so focused on everything that he wasn't paying attention to anything else. In the very moment the batter smacked the ball out Levi got to his feet and watched as Eren once again found some way to half jump up the wall and catch the ball easily. Only now there lied one problem, Eren's eyes were locked in his own and he wasn't budging from his place as everyone shouted for him to throw the ball to home.

"I'm not throwing this ball until you kiss me, Pretty," Eren drawled as he stared teasingly back at Levi.

Hazy blue eyes rounding in surprise, Levi shook his head "I'm sorry? What?"

"Look," Eren pointed up to the jumbotron in the park. Inside a Kiss Cam heart were the two of them. It almost didn't feel real. This felt too strange seeing his own face, jet black hair razored sharply in a high undercut, floating rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose, and eyes locked to the screen while Eren Jaeger grinned victoriously. He only had a few seconds to react but he couldn't let the team lose. Not now. Levi swallowed his pride, obeyed the yelling spectators, and yanked the player's jersey forward as he placed a feverish kiss to his lips. Eren gave in for only a second before dropping to throw the ball to home and secure their win as the second runner was tagged out. Exhaling a sigh of relief Levi fell back to his seat. It probably wasn't going to look very great when he probably made a headline on the newspaper. Now came the worst part of it all: interviewing the team.

After most of the crowd had dispersed from the stands Levi went down to the team clubhouse and steeled himself. Around him were going to be guys he'd know for years and he'd have to get over their teasing. He was practically a member of the team and he knew no one was going to let the kiss cam go. The second he pushed open the door to the players crowning the game MVP, all eyes turned to him. Upon Eren's head sat a silver and blue child's plastic crown. Each player was required to wear it and their ridiculous traffic cone orange robe with cerulean silk trim when talking to the press. It made Levi instantly uncomfortable as he noticed beneath it Eren had yet to dress in anything aside from his sinfully tight boxer briefs.

The captain of the team slung his arm around Levi's shoulders "Heya, Ackerman, thanks for the help winning the game tonight."

"Listen, Bodt," Levi sighed "I am not here to be blackmailed again. You know I love this team. I'd do anything short of illegal to see you win but I do _not_ take well to being blackmailed."

"Didn't seem like you minded it much at the time you had your _tongue_ in my mouth," Eren snickered as he stepped up to Levi.

Realizing he was near the captain's height, and a good six inches taller, Levi instinctively stepped back "Mhmm, whatever. Listen, you don't know me yet, I'm a reporter for Chanel 8 News and the sports columnist for the paper. My name is Levi Ackerman. Now, my camera man is going to be here in a bit when he comes down from the press box. I'm just going to ask a few questions and that's that. Boom, bam, I'm outta here."

"Aww, don't be like that," came the pitiful whine from Eren "you could at _least_ act like it was fun. Maybe I'll turn it into a routine."

Before he could answer his camera man waltzed inside the clubhouse along with their sound producer "Alright, Levi, you ready to go live?"

"Sure," Levi nodded as he adjusted his tie watching the countdown and putting in his earpiece. "Good evening everyone. Tonight were in the Quasar's Clubhouse after their outstanding win. So, Mr. Jaeger, how do you feel about tonight's win?"

"Well, I'd have to say it was pretty spectacular but we couldn't have done it without _you,"_ Eren grinned widely.

Flushing, Levi cleared "Erm...well, yes. It _was_ quite a finishing play. What did some of your teammates have to say about your antics?"

"The captain just scolded me a little, all in good fun, for cutting it too close," Eren chuckled warmly.

"One thing is for certain," Levi addressed the camera with his best attitude "and that is with the addition of outfielder Eren Jaeger, the Quasar's have a shot at not only the NL East pennant but also a shot the World Series." Before he could finish signing off and send the relay back to the news room, Eren Jaeger slung his arm around Levi's hips and connected his lips to Levi's while everyone behind them clapped or held up quickly scrawled signs reading "Kiss Cam Instant Replay." The live feed was cut and Levi was suddenly too embarrassed to remember how to function correctly. All he could recall was the way the warmth of Eren's lips spread out to his extremities. It was so inviting that he wanted to give in and kiss him back so intently.

Scrambling back as he found the strength once he opened his eyes, Levi attempted to school himself "What the _ **hell**_ is wrong with you!?! I was live!"

"I know," Eren snarked "but now no one can hit on you. A reporter sneaking kisses from a ball player? Yeah, no one is gonna think they can compete so how about a date?"

"You must be out of your fucking _mind,"_ Levi chuckled "I'd rather get hit by a pitch."

Eren sighed as Levi turned on his heels to exit the clubhouse "I'm gonna get you to say yes to me, Levi! Each game I'm gonna try. I'm not giving you up, Gorgeous!"

"Get to the World Series," Levi replied before walking out. "Win the pennant, get to the World Series, and then I'll let you take me out. Keep your head in the game, Jaeger." With those final words Levi departed from the clubhouse leaving them all in an uproar. Who knew if Eren would try so hard to advance the team? Only the moon knew but Levi figured if Eren wanted to use blackmail to steal a kiss then he'd use it to secure a victory for the team. It sounded like a good idea to him and so he'd return every game, home and away, to made sure Eren kept good on his end of the deal.


End file.
